Dear Me,
by demigod4ever123
Summary: Rose finds a letter she wrote to herself back in Fourth year, back when she was convinced she was going crazy. RWxSM oneshot. RnR?


Rose Weasley was rummaging around her trunk, looking for a fresh quill. She had write a practice essay for the bloody NEWTs. Her fingers came across something that felt like… parchment? She took it out and unfolded the paper. Rose looked over it and sighed. It was a letter she'd written to herself. She wondered what she'd talked about, so she began to read silently to herself.

_"Dear Future Me, _

_ I need help. I swear I'm losing my mind. I can't seem to think. I swear my mind is unraveling. I swear to it all. Because it's really happening. I have these feelings that I just can't seem to shake. Really, truly. _

_ Whenever I see him, him, it just… Argh. My heart quickens and I want to throw up and grin at the same time. I swear he slipped Amortenia in my pumpkin juice. I swear, I swear, I swear. There's no other explanation for… For this. Whenever he looks at me I go dizzy, like my head is spinning. When he smiles, when he laughs, my heart skips a beat, especially when I'm the cause of it. And when he even taps me on the bloody shoulder, my mind shorts out. _

_ I must be going insane. No, I can't be, because I'm admitting it. A crazy person believes that they are sane, right? …I'm asking parchment. I must be crazy. _

_ Why, you may ask? (Wait, who am I even talking to? …MOVING ON.) Back to the question of why I'm bloody insane. …Because I might be in love with Scorpius Fucking Malfoy. Actually, I think his middle name is Hyperion… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. What an unfortunate name. But I'm even more unfortunate because I might like him. ARGH! Why can't I be normal and like a normal boy, like Sean Finnegan? He's cute! …And smart, funny, nice, and…and… not Scorpius. He's not Scorpius... Holy Merlin… this is bad. I can't like him. I'm a Weasley… I've got the red hair and freckles to prove it. He's a Malfoy, he's a Malfoy, he's a Malfoy. Look at him! He's all platinum blonde hair, incredibly gorgeous grey eyes, sexy smirks, etc., etc. …I'm rambling. (Crap, crap, crap. Holy hell. Son of a banshee, mother fucker, cor blimey… Language, Rosie.)_

_ See? All I do is think about him. He just won't get out of my mind. It's like he's permanently ingrained into my brain cells. Every thought, every action, everything is all about him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, how it would feel to have his lips against mine… _

_ So, really, I should admit it. I, Rose Weasley, love Scorpius Malfoy. _

_ Crap. _

_ So, future me, if you happen to find this in a couple years, you can laugh at how stupid you were. Even if you are the brightest witch of your age, past you could really be a dumbass. Ooh, that's a good line. I think I'll use it on Scorpius. SEE? Everything relates to him! It's driving me mad! …Good luck, future me. Good luck. Maybe I'll grow out of this crush. Well, only future me can decide. _

_ So have I grown out of it yet?_

_ …I can't believe I'm not tearing this up._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Me, Rose Weasley. (Fourth Year.)" _

Rose laughed at her stupidity. "I was so cute," she murmured.

"What do you mean 'were'?" asked Scorpius Malfoy, her current boyfriend, as he strolled into her room. "You're still adorable, Rosie."

Rose blushed and said, "I wrote a letter to myself back in Fourth Year. I just found it."

"Aw, fourteen year old Rosie's thoughts. I assume they're about me?"

She chuckled, "They actually are."

"Good to know I'm always on your mind," said Scorpius as he smiled. She grinned back, and then he snatched the note from her. He read it quickly, and laughed. "Nice language. And Rosie, you're not crazy."

"Coming from you, that doesn't mean much."

"Thanks. At least I didn't wonder how it would feel to have your lips on mine."

"Shut. Up."

"And way to ramble about me. I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, but really, that's excessive."

"Shut it, Scor."

"Sean? Sean Finnegan? How could you even mention us in the same _paragraph_? He's a git!"

"Scor, if you don't shut up, I'm going to spell your mouth shut."

"I have a better way of shutting me up, though," said Scorpius quickly. He'd already been spelled quiet once, and it was such an improvement that no one had taken it off for three weeks.

Rose raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? How?"

"Like this," he said. Then, he kissed her.

…

**A/N: I kind of like this. Well, I'm going to post it now. Anyways, tell me what you think- good? Bad? Cute? Dumb? **

**Review, please! (:**


End file.
